Behind the Hatred
by jap0911
Summary: It's a nice day... And Sophia asked Albel for a date? What will Nel do? [Albel x Nel, hint of Sophia x Albel, Fayt x Maria, Cliff x Mirage, and brosis Clair x Roger] [COMPLETE]


**Behind the Hatred**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a nice day, sunny and bright. The sky was so blue and the sun was fine. Everyone decided to go on date, to have fun with the one they love at somewhere special. Everyone seemed happy, except…

"What are you doing there, maggot?"

"Could you just shut up and let me alone?"

"I could if you just go away from this place!"

"You have no rights to shoo me out from bar like that!"

"Is this mean you want a fight, maggot!"

"If that's what you want!"

"Shut up, Albel, Nel!" the others shouted. These two strong fighters looked at each other, then thunder comes out from both eyes. They always fighting like that all day, even in a sunny day like this day.

"He's the one who started everything!"

"No, I am not. She was!"

"He!"

"She!"

"Oh my God, why don't you two have some fun today? Relax is good," Mirage spoke, but they ignored him, too busy with each others.

"That's the way they have fun, Mirage," Maria giggled.

"Is it just me that I have a hunch those two will stop fightin' today?" Cliff whispered, because if 'those two' heard him he'll be killed at once.

"It's weird, but I have the same hunch," Fayt replied.

"Fayt, the library is open already! Let's go," Maria walked to the door, followed by her lover.

"You know, those young uns should cool down their flame of love a bit."

"I agree with you in this case, Cliff."

"It's already noon. Why don't we go to the beach now?"

"Sure, darling."

The adults gone now.

"It's boring," Sophia murmured, watching Albel and Nel. She has no chance to go on a date, since her crush already got his love. Then a bright idea came into her mind.

"Albel, do you want to go on a date with me?" she asked.

Everyone in the bar shocked.

She, Sophia Esteed, a normal, cute and cheerful girl, asked Albel Nox, the wicked and heartless fighter.

The world's gonna end.

"Uhh, sure," Albel didn't know what to say, so he said that. Now the townspeople really thought the world's gonna destroyed. Nel seemed a bit surprised, but she held it.

"Yeah, a date is the best medicine to heal your evil heart," she mumbled, looked angrier than before, and walked away. She closed the door with a loud sound.

"What's wrong with that maggot?" Albel mumbled.

"Who knows?" Sophia confused.

_What happened to me? Why should I angry for him? He only go for a date with Sophia. Yes… But…_

"Hey, Nel."

Nel turned back and she saw the one who's calling her. It's Clair, the beautiful Aquarian. She looks prettier today, maybe because she doesn't wear her usual uniform but a purple dress?

"Where are you going?"

"Me? Oh, I'm going for a date with Roger! That kid got a very sweet heart!"

"R… Roger!"

"Yeah, well, more like a brother and sister date for me. He seemed really happy though, so I can't disappoint that kid."

"Have fun then…" _Man, she's going for a date with ROGER? I never ever dreamed about that…_

"Thanks! Why don't you have a date, too?"  
"With who?"  
"Who else than Albel?"

"What! How could you think like that?"  
"You two look cute together, I love watching you two fighting."

"…He already go for a date with Sophia."

"Not a date, you know. Sophia might be getting bored because Fayt is going with Maria."

"How did you know that Fayt is going with Maria?"

"I saw them holding hands in the way to the library."

"Oh… I don't know… Albel might like Sophia… She's cute, you know?"  
"But you're pretty!"

"Me? Hmph, forget it. I'm a strong girl, a knight type, not a princess type like Sophia."

"Sometimes you should be honest to yourself, Nel."

"Hun?"

"You love him, don't you? Now go get him!" Clair pushed Nel, but Roger came and she ran to him, forgot about her friend. Nel just smiled. She's right. _I love him but I never realize it… I always thought I hate him…_

"Oh, maggot?"

Nel turned back. It's him, Albel Nox, with his usual smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here? Where's Sophia?"  
"I said no to her. I can't stand the townspeople looked at us with strange stares."

"I see. Bye then."

_Ow, Nel, how stupid you are! What're you saying? 'Bye then'? I ruined my sunny day with my own mouth!_

"You know… Maybe we should have a date," he murmured. Now Albel's face is all red.

"What did you say just now?" Nel couldn't resist to hear it once again.

"Doyouwanttogowithme?" he murmured again.

"Pardon me?"

"DO YOU WANT TO GO WITH ME!" he shouted. "Arrgh…" Albel looked down at the road with red cheeks. He's very shy.

Only one word appeared in her mind, then it comes out by her lips.

"Sure."

She smiled happily, she hold Albel's hands. "But stop calling me maggot."

"I will. But what should I call you?"

"Nel, just Nel."

"You know… I can't believe you will say sure."

"I can't believe you'll ask me too."

"I thought you hate me."

"I thought you hate me too."

Both laughed.

"Hey, it's the first time I ever see you laugh!"

"Me too."

_Behind the hatred…_

_Love hiding itself._

**The End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, Albel x Nel! This is one of my fav pairing, too!


End file.
